


Ponytail

by bookfluence



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Force-Sensitive Jacen Syndulla, Gen, Hera is shocked, Jacen wears a ponytail, Kanan look-a-like, Minor Ezra Bridger/Sabine Wren, Minor Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla, One Shot, Parental Hera Syndulla, Space Family (Star Wars: Rebels)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27139222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookfluence/pseuds/bookfluence
Summary: Jacen decides to tie his hair back.
Relationships: Hera Syndulla & Jacen Syndulla
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Ponytail

His hair was definitely getting too long for it to hang down. Plus, it was starting to get in his eyes during training. Jacen wondered if it was just long enough to pull back. He started searching through the drawers in the fresher hoping to find something that could help tie it back. 

_There!_ he thought, pulling out a small rubber band from the way back corner of the drawer. It must’ve been in there for some time as it was buried deep in the back. He held it up to the back of his green hair and tied it in a small ponytail. A few small pieces fell out from the front and framed his face, but other than that, the band held the hair. 

Jacen gave his head a few good shakes to make sure it wasn’t going to fall out, and he looked up in the mirror to admire his work. He ran his fingers through the ponytail. _Dang_ , he thought, _this looks pretty good. It might have to become a staple look. Maybe even good enough to impress someone special_. He shrugged and laughed at the last part. The Ghost crew had been giving him enough crap already about everything that comes with being a seventeen year old. He didn’t need anything more for having a romantic partner. Giving himself one last lookover in the mirror, he headed out of the fresher and into the kitchen. 

Hera was already making caf, probably on at least her second cup of the day. Her back was facing Jacen, so he called out, 

“Good morning, Mom!” 

Hera turned to face him and dropped the mug she was holding on the floor. It shattered with a loud CRASH. Hera looked as though she had seen a ghost. Jacen whipped around to look in the corridor behind him:

“Mom, what is it?!” he said. Hera just kept starring at him and slowly starting walking towards him. A look of shock and disbelief still lingered on her face. She reached out a hand to touch his face. 

“What, Mom? Did I miss a spot shaving or something? You know that bruise from training was way worse last week, right?”

Hera just shook her head and gave a small smile. She ran her fingers down the ponytail and whispered, 

“You look just like him, love.” 

Jacen looked down to meet her eyes. He swallowed.

“Like Dad?” 

Hera nodded and replied, 

“Just like him.” 

Jacen wrapped her into a hug. His mother and father had fought the kriffing empire for years. For those they knew, those they didn’t know, and those they didn’t yet know, like him. His mom was single-handedly the bravest, strongest, most badass, and loving mother anyone could have. She’d already essentially raised three other children before himself, and she always had more love to give to him and everyone else around her. She took control of situations, jumped into battle without hesitation, and taught him everything he ever wanted or needed to know about in the galaxy (and he had asked A LOT of questions as a kid). 

Jacen leaned down to whisper in her ear, 

“I didn’t realize. It wasn’t my intention to make you sad.” 

Hera looked up at him and smiled. 

“I’m not sad, love. I’m proud.”

“Are you sure? You looked a little bit shocked there for a minute,” he said. Hera laughed. 

“I was shocked, Jace, but not in a bad way. More like the way I was shocked when Ezra came back with his long hair. It just strikes the heart a little differently to see the essence of the person you love represented in someone else. I’m glad you carry so much of your father with you. Not just his looks either, but also his wisdom, strength, and even some of his charm.” 

Jacen rubbed a hand on the back of his neck and replied, 

“I don’t know, Mom. I think a lot of the wisdom and strength comes from you too.” 

Hera arched an eyebrow at him and responded, 

“So you don’t think I have charm?” 

Jacen laughed. 

“No, you do, but it’s represented differently. More like in terms of love and grace. I think I’ve learned more of the flirty charm from Ezra than anyone else.”

“Goddess help that man. He tried for _years_ to impress Sabine in his flirty ways.” 

Jacen laughed as he imagined a younger Ezra running around the Ghost trying to seduce Sabine, the second strongest woman he knew. There’s no way Sabine would’ve put up with it. She probably would’ve punched him. Actually, he was positive Sabine punched Ezra at some point. 

“You know,” Hera said, pulling on arm around Jacen and leading him toward the caf machine, “I think if you talked to some of the older rebellion members, they might tell you otherwise about me. I always thought your father and I kept our relationship pretty secretive, but I guess everyone knew something was up from the way we talked to each other. No one seemed to be especially surprised when I shared I was pregnant with you.” She paused to look up with him with a twinkle in her eye. “I really meant it when I said I’m proud of you, Jacen.”

Jacen hugged her and whispered, 

“Thanks, Mom. I love you.” 

“I love you too. I made an extra cup of caf for you before I spilled the other one. Do you want it before you head out?”

Jacen shook his head. 

“You have it, Mom. I would help you clean up, but I was already running late trying to figure out what to do with all this hair. I’ve got to get going to training.” Hera laughed and responded, 

“It’s okay, love. Have a good day!”

“You too, Mom.” 

Jacen grabbed his bag and his lightsaber, headed out of the kitchen, and down the corridor. Hera watched him walk out the door, the green ponytail swishing ever so slightly. She placed a hand over her heart, soaking in the sweet memories of Kanan, of Jacen, of her family. 

She whispered, 

“You would be proud of him, love.” 

She didn’t know if it was the hum of the kitchen or the small ache in her heart, but she swore she heard the reply, 

“I am.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :) Let me know if you want more Jacen one-shots!


End file.
